


Mink

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones tries to weasel out of quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He feels no better the fourth time he wakes up, and he’s _tired_ of that—he never prescribes bed rest this long. With an inaudible grumble to no one but himself, Leonard rolls over and stretches an arm across the bed. Empty. Other than his sorry form. That leaves no reason to stay in it—his hand’s run its course—and he kicks the blankets off himself to climb off the mattress, stretching out his tried limbs and rubbing at his eyes. The lights are dimmed, but a barked, “Lights!” has the computer flickering them back on. So modern technology has a few advantages, after all.

Most of Leonard’s clothes have been ripped away in the shuffle, but he finds a pair of dress pants easily enough and a black tee in another drawer—he can pick up a blue tunic in sickbay. He feels too dizzy to search anymore. He’s distinctly _hot_ under his skin, but that’s nothing new, and it doesn’t technically make him _unfit for duty_ —not by the chief surgeon’s standards: the only ones that matter. He rolls his neck, trying to take the stiffness out of it, and heads towards the door. 

He longs to get back to _work_ —maybe he should call Jim in for a physical. Now’s a perfect time to get Jim on a biobed, strip off his shirt, and make him do that ridiculous leg exercise that makes his toned chest glisten with sweat—

The bedroom door opens before he gets to it, and Christine steps right into the open space. There’s a silver tray of generic food—salad and eggs—in one hand, the other shifting to her hip. She fixes him with a stern look that has Leonard stopping in his tracks and wishing he weren’t born in the south so he could swear in front of a lady. 

“And where exactly do you think _you’re_ going?” she asks like he’s a patient. 

Leonard squares his shoulders and says stiffly, “That’ll be all, nurse,” like he’d brush her gruffly off any other day at work.

Today, she lifts her brows and retorts, “Don’t you ‘nurse’ me! If you think I’m going to let an omega in heat back on duty just because he’s my superior officer, you have another thing coming.”

Leonard’s nose wrinkles. He really had no hope of getting away with it, but he can’t regret the shot. Now he tries a different tactic, forcibly keeping his eyes on hers instead of lower, and grunts, “I’m perfectly fine.” Even though the raw scent of her is driving him out of his mind. Her uniform clings too tightly to her curvaceous shape. He knows if he looks down, he’ll see so much _leg_ , and he’ll want them wrapped around him. His fingers are shaking and he balls them into fists, vainly trying to hide it. 

She puts the tray down on a nearby dresser, then crosses her arms over her ample chest and orders simply, “Describe Mr. Spock.”

Before Leonard can stop himself, he blurts, “Irritatingly handsome.” Then he lets out an unseemly curse, because nothing gives away his raging hormones like a compliment to their resident hobgoblin. Christine can’t seem to stop herself from a knowing smirk, and she jabs one finger past him to the bed. 

He leaves the food on the dresser, too _aroused_ to eat—damn her and her perfect hair—and he turns with a sullen grumble. He’s barely taken half a step before she pats his rear, announcing triumphantly, “Don’t fret; I’ll come take care of you as soon as my shift ends. _Someone_ has to run sickbay.” He turns to shoot a glare at her, but his gorgeous alpha is already disappearing through the door. 

It leaves Leonard to sulk back to his bed and kick off his pants, right back to where he started.


End file.
